Fireworks in more than one way
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Fourth of July one shot. Mang all the way. Or Fax. Whatever.


Fireworks in more than one way

I sighed, looking around the backyard at all of the people that I didn't know. Mom had decided that we needed to meet people. We were staying at her house now and things between Fang and I were about the same as they were in Hawaii. I think that we are together but I'm not sure yet.

I grabbed a plate and got a hamburger and hot dog. I went and sat down in a lawn chair away from the other people. Dr. Amazing was here, which had me on high alert. Mom had also invited John. I think that she likes him but I'm not sure.

"Hi Max." Angel said, sitting down in the chair next to me. "It's almost sunset!"

"So?" I asked.

"Then we get to see the fireworks!" She smiled happily. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah Angel." I smiled at her. "I'm very happy."

"It's not nice to tell a fib." Angel told me.

I sighed. "I am happy Angel. It's just-"

"Fang wants to hang out with you not Brigid. It's just that he doesn't want to tell Brigid no when all she wants is to hang out." Angel told me. "He's thinking about you right now."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Angel. Now stay out of Fang's head."

"Okay Max." She said, getting up and skipping away.

I shook my head and started eating. I was almost finished when someone sat in the chair that Angel had been in only minutes before.

"Your Max right?" Asked a boy who looked around my age. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"Well, I saw the pictures of you and your family on TV and I kind of thought that you were hot." He said.

"Um, I have a boyfriend." I said,, hoping that that's what Fang is.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind." He leaned in to kiss me but I jumped up.

"What the hell?" I yelled at him.

Fang, who apparently had seen it, walked over and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt, pulling him into the air.

"Fang put him down." I told him.

He glanced at me before setting him down. The boy took off running. Fang turned to me and just stared.

"What?" I asked. "I didn't even let him kiss me."

"I know." Fang said, still looking at me.

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to stare at you." He said.

"Then you're not mad?"

He shook his head no. "Not at you but I really could go and kill the guy.'

I sighed. "Whatever."

I walked away, Fang following right behind me.

"Hey guys." Gasman said.

"Hey Gazzy." I said, smiling at him. "What are you doing?"

"Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Angel, and I are playing hide and go seek. Have you seen them?"

"No but when you're looking for Angel, keep your mind blocked or else she'll know that you are coming." I told him.

"Right okay. Thanks Max." He said walking away.

Fang and I kept walking around, neither talking to each other. Eventually, he grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the time that we were walking. It felt… right. Like that was how it was supposed to be.

"Pssst, Max." I heard as we walked past a table. I knew that voice. Nudge.

I used the hand that wasn't holding Fang's to lift up the table cloth. There was Nudge, sitting Indian style with a coke.

"Get in here and drop the cloth1" Nudge said.

Fang looked at me and I shrugged. What else did we have to do? We got on our knees and crawled under there with her. it was kind of tight but we all fit. Fang was on my right and Nudge was on my left.

"What are you doing under here?" I asked.

"Hiding from Gasman." She told me.

"Oh." I sighed. "I bet he'll never look here." Yeah right.

"I know right? I mean this has to have been the best hiding place ever! I'm so smart don't you think?"

"Uh Yeah Nudge." I said, and Fang nodded his head yes. "So how long have you been under here?"

"Forever!" She sighed. "I got so lonely. I had no one to talk to me. I tried to get Total under here but someone dropped a hotdog and he ran out to go get it. I was so bored. I'm glad that you walked by. What were you and Fang doing?"

"Just walking around." Fang answered for me.

"Sure. I bet you two were making out." Nudge laughed. "I wonder why they call it that. I mean how do you get making out from kissing. It's weird. Don't you think it's weird?"

"Yeah I guess." I had never really thought about it but leave it to Nudge to think about it.

"Hey did you know that your mom invited Brigid and John?" Nudge asked.

"We know."

"Don't you think that it's weird that she invited them? I mean all today is is the fourth of July. Why do they need to come? Iggy said that he thinks that you mom likes him. That's nasty. I mean no offence or anything but your mom is kind of old."

"Nudge I agree but I think that it is her business not ours." I sighed. "But it is kind of weird."

Nudge laughed. Suddenly, the cloth lifted up and Gazzy stuck his head under.

"Ha I found you!" He said. "I found you, I found you. That means you're it, that means you it. Nudge lost, Nudge lost." He sang.

"Shut up!" She jumped out from under the table and chased him, leaving Fang and I alone… under a table. Great.

"I guess we should get out. It might seem a little weird us being under a table by ourselves." I said.

"Yeah." Fang said, crawling out, me following.

He stood first and reached his hand out for me to grab and I did. I let him help me up. After, he tightened his grip on my hand, making sure that I didn't let go. I didn't plan to anyways.

We started to walk around again. After a while, Fang stopped and looked at me.

"Max are we together?" He asked.

"Well yeah. I'm mean it is just us right now."

"No Max not that type of together. I meant-"

"Guys, the fireworks are about to start." Iggy yelled at us. They were going to do them down the street because there was an empty field down there.

"Be there in a sec Ig." I called back. "What were you saying Fang?"

"I wanted to know if we are together." He said. "Like, you know, dating."

"You mean like me being your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, looking down at his feet.

"I think that we are. Don't you?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure that you did." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So do you want to go see the fireworks?" I asked him.

"No, I have something else in mind." He brought his mouth to mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip, wanting a entrance. I granted him is request and let him in. His tongue met mine and it was like fireworks going off in my mouth.

Just then, there was a loud boom and we both looked up and saw the fireworks going off. We smile at each other, and resumed kissing. Man I love the Fourth of July!

______________________________________________________________________

**This was a one-shot. I liked it. Review please.**


End file.
